Your Body's Calling Me
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger & Steph have fun with a surprise. *GRAPHIC SMUT WARNING*


_ They belong to Janet, unfortunately. Thanks to Lin as always for being my smut muse and Spanish translator. I'd also like to thank my husband who is always there to help, even when I ask him insane questions like:"What do you think about during sex?"  LOL! This is my first attempt at Ranger POV. Let me know what you think. _

Your Body's Calling Me

By Jinnu357 (Jenn)

I had just spent the night with Steph at her apartment and I was searching for the toothpaste in the bathroom vanity when I saw it.  It was long, slim, and pink and it looked like it had some kind of beads inside of it. Since Morelli left her bed I hadn't spent a night out of it and I knew she didn't need it with me. I wasn't really a gadget man but I had an idea of how she could stay acquainted with her old friend.

I walked out of the bathroom and took in the sight before me. Steph slept like no other women I had ever met. She had this wild abandon in everything she did and sleeping was no exception. She was lying in the middle of the bed, a riot of brown curls spread out behind her, with one arm thrown over her head and one resting on her stomach. The sheet had pooled around her waist and her breasts were visible with perfect pink nipples. She thought they were small but I thought they fit in my hand perfectly.  

Our clothes were strewn across the carpet; my black shirt and cargos, her pink thong and the short jean skirt she had worn the previous night that had drove me crazy when she bent to pick up a grape that she had dropped when feeding Rex. We were supposed to go out for a casual evening at a little latino place I knew but after I saw her bend over in that skirt, my control had snapped. Stephanie seemed to be able to do that to me a lot

 She made a small noise in her sleep and shifted in the bed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran my fingers over her creamy white skin. She stirred slightly, letting out a soft sigh. I gently ran the back of my hand over her nipples, feeling them pebble under my touch, before leaning in to softly lick them with my tongue. I could tell from the change in her breathing that she was awake but apparently she was going to play coy. She lay perfectly still as I lathed her nipples with my tongue. When I scraped my teeth gently over one her back arched off the bed and moan escaped her lips.  

I leaned up and whispered "Good morning Babe." And I gently nibbled on her ear.

"Mmmm morning Ranger." She replied and stretched her body out beneath me like a lazy cat in the sunshine.

I kissed my way down her neck and between the valley of her breasts and made my way down her stomach, only stopping to dip my tongue into her navel which brought a giggle from her lips. The giggle was quickly replaced by moans as I made my way down to her pussy.

I ran my tongue along the smooth skin before making my way back up her body and capturing her lips, letting her taste herself on my tongue. As I claimed her mouth with mine, I clicked the toy on and let it vibrate against her. Her eyes flew open and for a second I thought she might be angry. But a blush appeared on her cheeks as she fought to control her body's reaction to the vibration.

"Ranger…I… I " She started. I placed my finger over her lips.

"Shhh Babe… just trust me." I gave her one of my rare full on smiles. This was going to be fun.

I slid down her body and settled between her legs. I removed the toy and replaced it with my tongue, gently lapping at her clit. She was already wet and I couldn't wait to taste her and watch her as she came on my lips. I slid my tongue inside her before replacing it with the toy set on a low pulse. Once it was completely inside her I turned it on rotate and watched as her hips came off the bed.

"I want you to touch yourself, Babe. Show me what you want me to do to you."

She was hesitant at first just barely letting her fingers trail over her skin. 

"That's it, Babe. Your skin is so soft. I love to run my fingers over it."

She cupped her breasts, gently pinching her nipples between the pads of her fingers. Letting her head fall back at the sensations that filled her body. Slowly her hand made its way down her stomach.  I could still sense her hesitation.

"Dios Babe, no tienes ninguna idea lo que significas a mí." I whispered, my voice husky with desire. My cock was so hard it was straining again the silk boxers I wore.

Her fingers found her clit and gently rubbed it in a circular motion. Soft moans fell from her lips, making it hard for me to maintain my control and just watch her. I could see the muscles in her body become tense and I knew she was close. I gently removed her fingers with my hand and replaced them with my tongue sucking her clit into my mouth. She writhed on the bed, grinding her hips against me, trying to find her release. I held the toy firmly inside her and gently nibbled on her clit. Her body jerked and she screamed my name as the first shocks of the orgasm ran through her body. I lapped at her clit until she finally caught her breath.  

"Ranger, please I need you inside me." She begged.

I felt my cock jump at her words. I slid the toy out of her and slowly slid my cock inside her, inch by inch. The walls of her pussy griped my cock like a vice. It took every ounce of control in my body to stay still while she adjusted to me. The pleasure clouded my brain as I slowly started to move inside her.  

Watching my cock slide in and out of her, glistening with her juices was enough to make me want to explode inside of her.  The moans that escaped from her lips only encouraged me to fuck her harder. I captured her lips in a possessive kiss, our tongues battling for control when I felt her spasm around me.

It was enough to send me over the edge as she swallowed my cries of passion. I collapsed against her, our bodies' slick with sweat. I brushed a stray curl off her forehead and her eyes fluttered open to meet mine. They were the most extraordinary blue I had ever seen, like the sky after a storm has passed.

"I love you, Babe." I murmured, surprised at my own confession.

I smile broke out across her face. "I love you too, Ranger." She replied. "Now, why don't you show me exactly how good you are in the shower?"

I couldn't help but laugh. This woman would be the death of me but I would love every second.

The end!


End file.
